


.

by blurring_the_lines



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeyfangirl811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts).



YO, M

_**DRAG ART** _

_**  
**_ ~~drag art~~

~~drag art~~

_ ~~drag art~~ _

**_ ~~drag art~~ _ **

** ~~drag art~~ **

**~~drag art~~ **

**drag art**

_drag art_

DRAG ART DRAG ART


	2. Chapter 2

YO, M 

SINCE YOU LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER SOOO MUCH THAT YOU EVEN LEFT _KUDOS_

I'M GIVING YOU THIS 

**HER HER HER**

_**HER HER HER** _

_**HER HER HER** _

~~_**her her her** _ ~~

~~ _**her her her** _ ~~

~~_**her her her** _ ~~

~~_her her her_ ~~

_her her her_

~~HER HER HER~~


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION FOR YOU

_**DID YOU ENJOY READING THE DICTIONARY?** _

_**WAS IT FUN?** _

_**WAS IT ENTERTAINING FOR YOU, M?** _

_**WAS IT?** _


End file.
